


under the mistletoe

by Avidreader6, ImagineTheHaus



Series: ITH Holiday Special 2k16 [10]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 15 days to Haus Christmas, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, Nervous Jack, Ugly Christmas Sweaters, office parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineTheHaus/pseuds/ImagineTheHaus
Summary: Imagine one of the couples meeting because they're the only two wearing ridiculous sweaters or mistletoe hats at an office (or team) party.





	

Jack was hiding in the corner, silently counting down the seconds until he could disappear home. He had had no choice about coming to the annual office holiday party, but he was not going to stay any longer than he had to. **  
**

“You gonna actually drink that eggnog or keep staring at it longingly?”

Carefully shifting, Jack raised an eyebrow at Lardo. They’d both started working here at the same time and had quickly become friends. She had made her special eggnog for the party and Jack desperately wanted to drink his.

“Any chance you brought me a straw? I really don’t want to uncross my arms.”

“No such luck, Jack. I really want to see that sweater. Still, can’t believe you actually thought Shitty was telling you the truth.” Lardo began to laugh and Jack blushed.

“He sounded so serious about it. How was I supposed to know this wasn’t going to be an actual Ugly Sweater party?”

“Well if you’d come to last year’s party, you’d know.”

Jack just rolled his eyes at Lardo before taking advantage of her standing in front of him to take a big gulp of his eggnog.

“I’m going to go talk to people soon. Go find Rans and Holster, they’ll at least appreciate the theme of your sweater. Well, they will once they stop laughing and chirping you for it.”

Jack grimaced and downed the rest of his drink. “Fine. Maybe if I talk to them this party will go by faster.”

Lardo took the chance to roll her eyes at Jack this time before waving and disappearing into the party.

Spotting Ransom and Holster, Jack made a dash through the room to his friends. Just like Lardo predicted the moment they saw Jack’s sweater, they dissolved into laughter.

“Jack! Bro! Why?”

“Where did you even find a hockey themed Christmas sweater?”

“Online.”

“Rans, I need one!”

“No. You don’t. And if you buy one, you are not getting laid until after New Years’.”

Holster pretended to pout until Ransom kissed him and Jack couldn’t help but grin at the pair. They were such a great couple and Jack wished he could have a relationship like theirs.

“Probably shouldn’t mention that the lights around the hockey stick light up, should I?”

“Bro!”

“You’ve gotta turn them on!”

Jack laughed and flipped the switch earning oohs and ahs from his friends. Feeling a little better, about his sweater and the party, Jack turned the lights off and decided that maybe this party would not be so bad after all.

“Looks like you weren’t the only one Shitty was able to trick.”

Turning to see who Holster was pointing at, Jack’s smile grew. Wearing a bright neon green with a picture of Santa holding a piece of pie. Eric Bittle had recently been hired and even though Jack had yet to actually meet him, he’d heard a lot about his baking and how bubbly he was. The first time Jack had actually seen him in the office, he’d been smitten. The golden blond hair, and big brown eyes and easy smile made Jack want to find out what he could do to put that smile on Bittle’s face all the time.

Before Jack could say anything, Ransom was calling out. “Hey! Bitty! Over here!”

Jack felt his face getting redder. Oh god, he was coming over and even with the ridiculous sweater, he looked great.

“Hey, Rans.” Bittle looked at Jack. “I’m so glad I’m not the only one who fell for Shitty’s joke. Though your sweater is definitely better than mine.”

Scrubbing a hand through his hair, Jack tried to smile. “Thanks. It, um, it actually lights up.”

“That is fantastic! Show me? Please?”

Jack flipped on the lights again and when Bitty gasped in delight, Jack felt himself get warm all over.

Once Jack turned the lights back off, he and Bitty started talking and before either of them knew it they’d spent the whole night talking.

It was only when Lardo came and tapped Jack on the shoulder to tell them that the party was ending, that Jack and Bitty realised they’d spent the whole night talking.

As they were walking out, stopped in a doorway to wait for their coats when Lardo cleared her throat and pointed above their heads.

“Mistletoe, boys.”

Bitty looked up at Jack, eyes bright and hopeful. Jack took a deep breath and bent down and pressed his lips to Bitty’s in a chaste kiss. It was short, but it was perfect and Jack wanted to do it again and again.

“Wow.”

“Wow is right. Can I take you out to dinner this week, Bitty? I’d very much like a chance to kiss you again.”

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> We are always accepting new prompts at our [tumblr](https://imaginethehaus.tumblr.com) account, so feel free to drop by with a little headcanon or ask.


End file.
